A ship mission to remember
by GoldLeaf3
Summary: Wolverine/Logan x OC Fanfiction. Kate is a super strong mutant and when her and Logan meet, they immediately begin to clash. Can they stand eachothers company for 5 days?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wolverine and the X-Men! Don't sue me, I'm poor. **

_Kate's P.O.V- Day one_

I stood in the ship's kitchen, looking after my nephew, Benny. He was so messy at times so I had to make sure that I cleared up after him, otherwise Storm would go mad at me. Bobby walked in with Rogue and another man. The man was tall, buff and rather handsome.

"Kate," Bobby said, "meet Logan, otherwise known as the Wolverine." Ah yes, the Wolverine, now I recognize him.

"Pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." I said. No one had ever told me he was such a hunk though. Logan just grunted in reply. "My," I teased, "what lovely manners you have." Logan spoke to me this time.

"I could say the same about you. We've only just met and your already being a sarcastic. Why don't you just stop talking to me, alright midget?"

I've never been one to have a good temper. My blood boiled and I scowled at Logan.

"At least my head's not up my arse. You seem like a pretty self-centred shit." This made Benny gasp.

"You can't say that naughty word!" He said, shovelling apple into his mouth.

"Not a great influence to your kid, are you?" Logan grumbled.

"He's not mine. I'm his Aunt."

"Well, I don't think your sister would appreciate you talking to him like that. She clearly doesn't know where to place her trust." _Why that piece of shit…_

"I think you'd find," I spat, "my sister abandoned both Benny and I when she found out we were mutants. Don't go thinking you know everyone's story because you aren't as experienced as you think you are." This made Logan growl. _Oh gosh, that was sexy. _

"I am very experienced. Especially when it comes to fighting," Logan stood above me now. He was about six foot five in comparison to my five foot one but I still held my ground.

"Oh, you're asking for a fight?" I challenged him.

"Logan, don't even try-" Bobbi started but he was cut off.

"Maybe I am. So what?" Another low growl came from Logan's throat.

"Logan, you don't know what you're in for…" Rogue warned him but he didn't listen. This guy is in for a shock. Little did he know that I am not as feeble as I look. I was actually the strongest person on board. I was even stronger than Juggernaut.

"OK, Logan," I practically spat his name, "lets go to the fighting room."

"Lets," He spat back.

"Uh-oh…" Benny said and he quickly followed us down the ship's narrow corridor into the training room. The training room was large with safety mats on the floor and lots of gym equipment. People stopped training as they saw Logan and I walk into the middle of the room. They began to gather round us, in the hope of seeing something good. _If they want good, that's what they'll get._

"Ready?" Bobby said nervously.

"Ready." Logan and I said at the same time, not breaking eye contact. Logan got into a fighting stance but I just stood there, waiting.

"Go."

Logan lunged at me, wildly. _Jeez, they don't call him the Wolverine for nothing, this man is mental._ I grabbed his wrists and threw him to the floor. I then climbed on top of him and held his hand behind his back sitting on his lower back. Wolverine swung his legs and kicked me in the face, causing a slight amount of pain. As well as super strength, I also had extra tough skin which was extremely hard to cut. Logan was now on top of me, legs either side of my waist, holding my wrists above my head. I felt myself getting rather turned on. _Not now, Kate._ He smirked.

"Give up?"

"Nope." I lifted myself out of his grasp and pushed him, sending him all the way to the back of the room into the wall. This did not make him happy. He pulled himself up, got out his claws and began running towards me, arms outstretched. He slashed at my skin, only producing three, small scratches. I shrugged then got him in a simple headlock and onto the floor. He began struggling but it was no use.

"Give up?" I smirked.

"No."

I stood up and turned around, leaving him there on the floor, allowing him to regain himself. I felt Logan attack me from behind, bringing me to the floor and wrapping his legs around my waist again, making me even more turned on. _Gosh, Kate, why is this making you so damn horny? _

"An attack from behind? You have no class at all," I smiled and then flipped him over, causing him to go onto his back. I locked his head between my legs and smiled, bringing my face down to his.

"Give up yet?" I cooed. I was sure his good sense of smell could detect that I was turned on but I didn't care. I got off his neck and sat further down on his body, keeping his arms pinned down to his sides. I felt a bulge on my bum and laughed. I'd obviously turned him on as well and I brought my face down to his again, breathing heavily.

"God, there is so much chemistry between you two," we both snapped our heads to look at Rogue and I got off him quicker than you could say 'sex.' Logan got up and began to walk off.

"Wait a minute, Logan," Storm said in her calming voice. "We had some cabin room changes. We didn't expect you to come. Kate, I'm afraid Benny will have to sleep with the other children rather than in your room. You will be sharing with Logan instead."

"What?" We both protested.

"I'm not sharing with that insufferable asshole," I shouted.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to share with Katie either."

"It's Kate."

"Whatever," Logan growled.

"I'm sorry, that's the plan," Storm turned around and walked off, leaving Rogue and Bobby snickering. I groaned and pulled my long ebony hair out of its ponytail and ruffled it.

"I'm gonna shower," and I stomped off down the narrow ship.

_Logan's P.O.V_

Oh dear god she is sexy. Her green eyes were the first thing I noticed. Then it was her tits. I walked off in the opposite direction from the showers and down into the cabin we were meant to be sharing. During the fight, I couldn't help but be extremely turned on by her arousal. I sat on one of the beds and put my face in my hands. I hadn't felt this attracted to anyone since Jean died. _Oh beautiful Jean…_ Kate's face came into my mind. Her petite features, plump red lips, perfect hourglass figure and that long ebony hair that smelt like green apples. I shook my head violently, _no way Logan, not that insufferable bitch._ I slid my hands down my pants and began to pleasure myself, hoping no one would walk in on me. Why did I even find Kate attractive? She was pretty, for sure. But she was a bitch. Loud, over-confident, snobby. All British people are snobby. I bet she goes out and drinks tea with other British Mutants. Stupid shits. After I had released my semen directly into a tissue (it took a lot practise), I got up and walked down the narrow corridor into the kitchen. Benny had returned to his seat and was munching on another apple.

"What are your powers?" I asked gruffly. I hated Kate but it didn't mean I had to hate the kid.

"Like yours," he said confidently. I raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Show me…" I asked. He got out of his seat and stood in front of me. His fingernails began to grow long and began turning into steel. He then flicked his hand violently, sending the new grown nails into the wall. I noticed his regular nails grow back. Benny walked back to his seat and sat down and bit into a bit of apple.

"I have the same healing as you too," he said, still chewing on his food. I was rather stunned about what just happened and sat down next to him, taking a bit of apple. We sat in silence, sharing the fruit until it was all gone. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 8.30pm.

"How old are you, kid?" I asked him.

"Five," he answered.

"Shouldn't you go to bed?"

"Yeah, I will wait till Auntie comes and takes me."

"I can take you if you want, won't be much trouble." I had to admit, I liked this kid. Nothing like his irritating aunt.

"I think _I_ had better take him to bed," said a cold, harsh voice. I turned round and noticed Kate standing in the doorway.  
"What's wrong with me doing it, Katie?" I heard Benny giggle.

"It's Kate, silly!"

"Oops," I said winking at Benny, hoping Kate didn't notice. She sighed heavily.

"Come on Benny. Time to go to bed." Benny hopped off his stool and waved goodnight. I saluted back and Kate took his hand, taking him to his bedroom. I walked along the corridor, pretty tired myself. We were only on the ship for five days; I didn't have to spend too long in a room with Kate. I walked into the cabin and pulled off my t-shirt and trousers and replaced them with a pair of jogging bottoms. I sat on the edge of my bed again thinking about just…things. Nothing really mattered in my life anymore now Jean was gone. I can't even figure out my original identity or who I was before I first met the X-Men. The heavy door opened and Kate walked in. She headed straight for her bed and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts from her bag. She spun around and looked at me and I stared at her blankly.

"I need to change," she said shortly, "turn around." I did as I was told but couldn't help and take a peek. I saw her smooth back and curves and began to get excited again. He raven hair fell to her waist and she quickly took off her bra, placing a top on her naked upper half. I turned around again, almost ashamed of what I saw but liking it in a way. I was never one to follow rules.

"I'm done," she said quietly and I turned around to my original position on the edge of my bed. She switched off her light and lay on her bed, back to me.

"Night, Katie," I said.

"Night, Logan," she muttered in return. I pulled back the thin cover and lay on the bed which was slightly too small for me. I sighed deeply and shut my eyes, quickly falling into another dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Logan's P.O.V- Day two_

The sound of the alarm rang in my ears and I groaned. I turned around and smacked the snooze button for the fourth time.

"Oi, get up." Kate sounded irritated. "Earth to asshole, get the hell up." I groaned again and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Bitch…" I muttered and I swung my legs off the bed. I looked up and saw her standing in front of me, arms folded. She was wearing a skin tight blue suit which gave her a great amount of cleavage and accentuated her curves. I couldn't remove my eyes from her breasts.

"Sorry, Logan, I prefer for men not to stare at my tits. But then again, you're hardly a man…More of an animal really." She let out a cold laugh. I shook my head and frowned.

"Shut up, Katie. If you don't want people to look, don't dress like such a slut," I growled.

"It's Kate."

"Whatever." I turned around and began getting dressed, feeling her eyes burning into my back. _Logan, if you weren't such and idiot, you might actually have a chance with her…_ _Tsh, yeah right._ I pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and looked at my x-men suit lying on my bed.

"Turn around," I said mockingly. Kate spun round and stared at the wall. In a way, I wanted her to peek like I had. I quickly changed and pulled the suit trousers on; leaving the top part off, it was too hot. "I'm done," I said gruffly and Kate swivelled back round to look at me.

"I'm getting breakfast," she said, quickly averting her eyes from my chest. _Still got it!_ I smirked to myself. Kate walked to the door and tried to open it. Nothing happened.

"Logan, what the flip did you do to this door?"

"Nothing? I only just got up, for goodness sake woman, I thought you were really strong."

"Yeah but when these doors lock from the outside, they don't move. Even I can't break them! They're bulletproof, soundproof, strength-proof, everything-proof! We are stuck, whose idea was this?!" Whilst Kate was ranting, a small note slipped through the tiny crack in the side of the door. I picked it up and opened it to see messy handwriting on a scrap piece of paper.

_Kate and Logan, _

_Bobby fort it wuld be funny to lock you 2 in the room. I cant find the kee but I fink he has it. Don't worry becos I will get you out. while you wait for me, i hope u hav fun. Bobby ses hi._

_Benny._

I roared in anger and yelled, "BOBBY!" Kate spun around and grabbed the letter from my hands and read it quickly.

"Oh he is dead…So, so dead." And she punched the door, not even causing a dent. I sat on the side of my bed again and tore at my hair. _In a room with an insufferable but extremely sexy woman._ This is not going to end well. Kate sighed and stood in the middle of the small room, facing me. She began to stretch her arms upwards, arching her back and pushing out her chest. She breathed deeply as I watched her in complete confusion. What is this crazy woman doing? I huffed and lay down on my bed, avoiding looking at her body which was now bending over and touching her toes. After watching her for a couple of minutes, I growled.

"Will you stop that?" She was really turning me on. Kate smirked, she knew how she was making me feel.  
"Why?" She raised an eyebrow. I glared at her and lay on my bed with my back to her. _Stupid Bitch…_

_Kate's P.O.V_

I cannot believe I am stuck in a small boat cabin with a hormonal animal! He gets turned on _way_ to easily. Or I am just completely irresistible, one or the other. I kind of wanted to turn him on though…I mean, he turned me on a lot. I continued to stretch for another five minutes but gave up and sat on my bed, covering my stomach. I was never as skinny as the other girls and that made me feel uncomfortable. Logan turned around and looked at me, frowning. I could tell he was deep in thought. _But what is he thinking about?_ I shuffled back on my bed, so I leant against the wall, and sighed. _This is going to be awkward. _I wish he would put a shirt on, his toned torso was really distracting and I have to admit, I like a hairy man. There was a further silence between us and then he spoke.

"So, Katie," He said. I hated how he called me 'Katie,' it's Kate… He smirked like he could read my mind. "Tell me about your powers." A bonding session. Great.

"Well, I found out I had them when I was seven, I had a good childhood, nothing traumatic. Just one day I got really angry at school and smashed a desk in half. Thankfully, I can control my strength. I found out about the tough skin when some kids beat me up in high school. Didn't come out with a single bruise," I said, grinning. Logan actually seemed pretty interested in my story and came and sat next to me on my bed. "I am also kind-of immortal. Number one, I am really hard to injure or kill. Two, I can live for 100 years and not age a day. Before Xavier died, he told me all of this. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not…"

"I'm the same…" Logan said, gruffly. "I don't know how long I've been alive for, though. I don't know anything about my background. I just woke up and found myself at the school." I looked at him and noticed his expression had softened.

"Sorry…" I said, looking at my feet and tightening the grip on my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, nothing I can do really. Everyone has their sob-story, I'm not anything special." We both sat in a sort of comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What's it like in London?" Logan asked me.

"Cold." We laughed.

"Do you guys actually drink a lot of tea?" He asked. I screwed up my nose.

"I hate tea. Its gross." Logan smiled and nodded. _He isn't as bad as I thought. I wish he wasn't so attractive. _Logan was basically perfect for me. He lives for years, stubborn, strong, sexy… _Kate, he's a prick…kind of._ I was not about to let myself fall for Logan. Nuh-uh, no way. We continued to talk about anything and everything, slowly adjusting ourselves until we were sitting face to face with our legs crossed. I still had my arm around my stomach.

"You haven't moved your arm this whole time. Do you have cramps or something?" He said, smiling a bit.

"No, I'm just…a bit…self-conscious, I guess."

"You don't need to be…"He said softly. Oh gosh, he was so perfect and sexy and '_get him in my bed.' _I looked up at him and he had a small frown on his face, deep in thought again. He moved my hands from my stomach and began to play gently with my fingers.

_Logan's P.O.V_

Her hands were a lot softer than I thought they would be. _Logan, what are you doing…_ I frowned slightly and I felt her eyes study my face. Oh gosh, she was so perfect for me. Lives for ages, stubborn, strong, sexy. I keep trying to think about Jean to get Kate off my mind but her red lips and green eyes kept coming back. _You're really falling for her, aren't you? _I had to kind of restrain myself from kissing her right there and then, from pulled her onto me and just making love to her. When talking to her, I kept feeling my eyes flick from her eyes to her lips. Eyes, lips, eyes, lips. Took a few peeks at her lady lumps too. _Shit Logan, keep it together. Don't be a softie._ We were sitting in silence again now. Not awkward ones some people sit in but a more comfortable one. I dropped her hand and stretched out, lying down and placing my head on her lap, looking up at the ceiling. Kate's fingers ran through my hair gently, massaging my scalp and making me close my eyes. I sighed deeply making a 'mmm' noise and I felt her give a small laugh. We both heard the sound of a lock turning and sat bolt upright. I ran to the other side of the room and lay on my bed, my back to Kate. We both didn't want Bobby seeing us together so she did exactly the same.

"Auntie, auntie! I got the key!" came Benny's voice, he came bounding into the room, his blond bowl cut bouncing on his head. He jumped on me first.

"Logaaaan, I saved you!" He said grinning from ear to ear. I checked the clock. We'd been in here for 2 hours.

"You took your time!" I laughed and ruffled his hair. Benny giggled and ran over to Kate, she looked so pretty when her eyes lit up at the sight of her nephew. I smiled to myself and watched them embrace.

"You're a proper x-man now Benny, saving us both!"

"Are you and Logan friends now?" Kate and I exchanged glances. Were we?

"I don't know, Benny," Kate sighed. Benny put on a sad face but then smiled.

"Bobby said you are gonna get married!" This made us both exchange glances again.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle your Auntie Katie," I said, making Kate scowl.

"It's Kate." She said shortly.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

_Logan's P.O.V- Day two_

The sound of the alarm rang in my ears and I groaned. I turned around and smacked the snooze button for the fourth time.

"Oi, get up." Kate sounded irritated. "Earth to asshole, get the hell up." I groaned again and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Bitch…" I muttered and I swung my legs off the bed. I looked up and saw her standing in front of me, arms folded. She was wearing a skin tight blue suit which gave her a great amount of cleavage and accentuated her curves. I couldn't remove my eyes from her breasts.

"Sorry, Logan, I prefer for men not to stare at my tits. But then again, you're hardly a man…More of an animal really." She let out a cold laugh. I shook my head and frowned.

"Shut up, Katie. If you don't want people to look, don't dress like such a slut," I growled.

"It's Kate."

"Whatever." I turned around and began getting dressed, feeling her eyes burning into my back. _Logan, if you weren't such and idiot, you might actually have a chance with her…_ _Tsh, yeah right._ I pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and looked at my x-men suit lying on my bed.

"Turn around," I said mockingly. Kate spun round and stared at the wall. In a way, I wanted her to peek like I had. I quickly changed and pulled the suit trousers on; leaving the top part off, it was too hot. "I'm done," I said gruffly and Kate swivelled back round to look at me.

"I'm getting breakfast," she said, quickly averting her eyes from my chest. _Still got it!_ I smirked to myself. Kate walked to the door and tried to open it. Nothing happened.

"Logan, what the flip did you do to this door?"

"Nothing? I only just got up, for goodness sake woman, I thought you were really strong."

"Yeah but when these doors lock from the outside, they don't move. Even I can't break them! They're bulletproof, soundproof, strength-proof, everything-proof! We are stuck, whose idea was this?!" Whilst Kate was ranting, a small note slipped through the tiny crack in the side of the door. I picked it up and opened it to see messy handwriting on a scrap piece of paper.

_Kate and Logan, _

_Bobby fort it wuld be funny to lock you 2 in the room. I cant find the kee but I fink he has it. Don't worry becos I will get you out. while you wait for me, i hope u hav fun. Bobby ses hi._

_Benny._

I roared in anger and yelled, "BOBBY!" Kate spun around and grabbed the letter from my hands and read it quickly.

"Oh he is dead…So, so dead." And she punched the door, not even causing a dent. I sat on the side of my bed again and tore at my hair. _In a room with an insufferable but extremely sexy woman._ This is not going to end well. Kate sighed and stood in the middle of the small room, facing me. She began to stretch her arms upwards, arching her back and pushing out her chest. She breathed deeply as I watched her in complete confusion. What is this crazy woman doing? I huffed and lay down on my bed, avoiding looking at her body which was now bending over and touching her toes. After watching her for a couple of minutes, I growled.

"Will you stop that?" She was really turning me on. Kate smirked, she knew how she was making me feel.  
"Why?" She raised an eyebrow. I glared at her and lay on my bed with my back to her. _Stupid Bitch…_

_Kate's P.O.V_

I cannot believe I am stuck in a small boat cabin with a hormonal animal! He gets turned on _way_ to easily. Or I am just completely irresistible, one or the other. I kind of wanted to turn him on though…I mean, he turned me on a lot. I continued to stretch for another five minutes but gave up and sat on my bed, covering my stomach. I was never as skinny as the other girls and that made me feel uncomfortable. Logan turned around and looked at me, frowning. I could tell he was deep in thought. _But what is he thinking about?_ I shuffled back on my bed, so I leant against the wall, and sighed. _This is going to be awkward. _I wish he would put a shirt on, his toned torso was really distracting and I have to admit, I like a hairy man. There was a further silence between us and then he spoke.

"So, Katie," He said. I hated how he called me 'Katie,' it's Kate… He smirked like he could read my mind. "Tell me about your powers." A bonding session. Great.

"Well, I found out I had them when I was seven, I had a good childhood, nothing traumatic. Just one day I got really angry at school and smashed a desk in half. Thankfully, I can control my strength. I found out about the tough skin when some kids beat me up in high school. Didn't come out with a single bruise," I said, grinning. Logan actually seemed pretty interested in my story and came and sat next to me on my bed. "I am also kind-of immortal. Number one, I am really hard to injure or kill. Two, I can live for 100 years and not age a day. Before Xavier died, he told me all of this. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not…"

"I'm the same…" Logan said, gruffly. "I don't know how long I've been alive for, though. I don't know anything about my background. I just woke up and found myself at the school." I looked at him and noticed his expression had softened.

"Sorry…" I said, looking at my feet and tightening the grip on my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, nothing I can do really. Everyone has their sob-story, I'm not anything special." We both sat in a sort of comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What's it like in London?" Logan asked me.

"Cold." We laughed.

"Do you guys actually drink a lot of tea?" He asked. I screwed up my nose.

"I hate tea. Its gross." Logan smiled and nodded. _He isn't as bad as I thought. I wish he wasn't so attractive. _Logan was basically perfect for me. He lives for years, stubborn, strong, sexy… _Kate, he's a prick…kind of._ I was not about to let myself fall for Logan. Nuh-uh, no way. We continued to talk about anything and everything, slowly adjusting ourselves until we were sitting face to face with our legs crossed. I still had my arm around my stomach.

"You haven't moved your arm this whole time. Do you have cramps or something?" He said, smiling a bit.

"No, I'm just…a bit…self-conscious, I guess."

"You don't need to be…"He said softly. Oh gosh, he was so perfect and sexy and '_get him in my bed.' _I looked up at him and he had a small frown on his face, deep in thought again. He moved my hands from my stomach and began to play gently with my fingers.

_Logan's P.O.V_

Her hands were a lot softer than I thought they would be. _Logan, what are you doing…_ I frowned slightly and I felt her eyes study my face. Oh gosh, she was so perfect for me. Lives for ages, stubborn, strong, sexy. I keep trying to think about Jean to get Kate off my mind but her red lips and green eyes kept coming back. _You're really falling for her, aren't you? _I had to kind of restrain myself from kissing her right there and then, from pulled her onto me and just making love to her. When talking to her, I kept feeling my eyes flick from her eyes to her lips. Eyes, lips, eyes, lips. Took a few peeks at her lady lumps too. _Shit Logan, keep it together. Don't be a softie._ We were sitting in silence again now. Not awkward ones some people sit in but a more comfortable one. I dropped her hand and stretched out, lying down and placing my head on her lap, looking up at the ceiling. Kate's fingers ran through my hair gently, massaging my scalp and making me close my eyes. I sighed deeply making a 'mmm' noise and I felt her give a small laugh. We both heard the sound of a lock turning and sat bolt upright. I ran to the other side of the room and lay on my bed, my back to Kate. We both didn't want Bobby seeing us together so she did exactly the same.

"Auntie, auntie! I got the key!" came Benny's voice, he came bounding into the room, his blond bowl cut bouncing on his head. He jumped on me first.

"Logaaaan, I saved you!" He said grinning from ear to ear. I checked the clock. We'd been in here for 2 hours.

"You took your time!" I laughed and ruffled his hair. Benny giggled and ran over to Kate, she looked so pretty when her eyes lit up at the sight of her nephew. I smiled to myself and watched them embrace.

"You're a proper x-man now Benny, saving us both!"

"Are you and Logan friends now?" Kate and I exchanged glances. Were we?

"I don't know, Benny," Kate sighed. Benny put on a sad face but then smiled.

"Bobby said you are gonna get married!" This made us both exchange glances again.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle your Auntie Katie," I said, making Kate scowl.

"It's Kate." She said shortly.

"Whatever."


End file.
